


Not A Chance

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Lisa Braeden Has A Crush On Dean, Nerd Castiel, School Dances, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Lisa has a crush on Dean Winchester and wants to ask him to the school dance, but her friend Molly tells her not to bother.  She  tells Lisa she doesn't have a chance, though at first she can't figure out why.  Then she sees them together and it becomes crystal clear.  She can't be jealous when she sees just how happy they make each other, and how adorable they are.





	Not A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today is "Unruly". I hope you like this one. Enjoy!

**Day 5~**

**Unruly~**

 

“What about him?”  Lisa pointed her pen at Benny.  “He’s…ok.”

 

Her friend Molly sought out the boy in question who was busy writing down the assignment the teacher had just given.  She wrinkled her nose and shrugged.

 

“He’s not my type.  Too big and bulky.”

 

Lisa set her head in the palm of her hand and looked around the room.  “What about…”  Her eyes landed on Dean Winchester and she sat up straight and smiled.  “Dean?”

 

Molly spotted Dean and smirked in Lisa’s direction.  “Mmhmm, I know you think he’s hot.  He’s nice looking, but you don’t have a chance.”

 

Lisa frowned over at her.  “Why do you say that?”

 

Molly giggled and pointed her finger towards the boy sitting next to Dean; Castiel Novak.  Lisa looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what she was talking about.  Castiel was a quiet, little nerd with black frame glasses and a head full of unruly, dark brown hair.  He wore baggy sweaters and made corny jokes about Star Wars and Star Trek that hardly anyone seemed to get.  Except maybe Dean.  When she really payed attention, she noticed Dean sneaking glances at Castiel.  Molly giggled again.

 

“Are you trying to say Dean’s _gay_?”  Lisa hissed under her breath.  Molly twirled her pen and shrugged.

 

“I don’t know about gay, but he’s been crushing on Castiel for a long time now.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Lisa huffed, but she still glanced over at Dean and Castiel again, this time with less certainty.  Dean slipped a piece of paper to Castiel and waited for him to open it.  Every bit of his body language told her he was nervously anticipating the other boy’s reaction.  After the note was opened and read, Castiel’s cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink and he smiled at Dean.  He nodded which had Dean grinning wide.

 

“Oh, I think someone has a date.”  Molly sang softly so only Lisa heard her.  Lisa glared at her friend before sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms angrily.  She’d find out for sure later what that was all about.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tracking Dean down to actually talk to him was not easy, and she didn’t have a chance to do it the rest of the week.  She’d hoped to ask him to the dance for that Saturday but she’d heard rumors that he already had a date.  That stung, and she wondered if it was Castiel and that note they’d been passing in class had been Dean asking him to the dance.  Her stomach twisted at the thought, but she couldn’t begrudge either of them if they liked each other.  She ended up going with a couple of her friends, just not Molly.  Molly had managed to get a date with Victor Henriksen, the captain of the football team.

 

Walking into the dance, she was laughing with her friends as she sought out more people she knew.  The gym was packed and the music was pumping.  Molly and Victor were sitting at a table and waved her and her friends over.

 

“Glad to see you made it.”  Molly said.

 

“There was a good turn out this year.  Better than I expected.”  Lisa sat down across from them while two of her friends went to use the restroom.

 

“It’s a great turnout this year.”  Victor slung an arm over the back of Molly’s chair and looked around the room.  There were a good number of people just standing around, some in groups, some in pairs, but there were also some bopping around to the fast paced beat of the music. 

 

“What time did you guys get here?”  Lisa asked.

 

“Right about the time it started.”  Molly replied.

 

They sat back to talk for a while until a slow song came on, then Victor led Molly out onto the dance floor.  Lisa had to admit, they looked cute together, and she was happy to see friend happy.  Slowly the rest of her friends got asked to dance and she was left watching them all.  She sat up in her seat though when she saw Dean walk in alone.  Excitement coursed through her at the thought that maybe she actually still had a chance.  She rose from her seat, smoothing her hands down the front of her dress but barely got two steps away from the table before Dean was holding his hand out to someone.  Castiel appeared in the doorway looking shy and adorable in a navy blue suit, and his face lit up as he placed his hand in Dean’s.  Together they headed straight for the dance floor.  Slowly Lisa sank back into her chair, watching as Dean took Castiel in his arms.  They were clumsy and a bit awkward as they both tried to figure out where to put their hands, but soon they were swaying to the music, smiling happily at one another as if there were no one else in the room.  Molly had been right.

 

When the song ended, another slow one came on, then a faster one.  Molly and Victor returned to the table at that point, but Dean remained on the dance floor with Castiel, still swaying together, even if it was to the beat of music only those two could hear.

 

“Told you he had a crush on Castiel.”  Molly said as she sat down.  “And it was definitely mutual.  They’re cute together.”

 

Lisa cocked her head, watching as Dean apologized for stepping on Castiel’s foot.  They were both laughing, stumbling around a bit as they tried not to keep doing it.  It brought a smile to her face.

 

“They really are.  I’m happy for them.”

 

“Are you really?”  Molly asked, arching an eyebrow at her friend in surprise.  Lisa turned to look at her.  She didn’t know what it was about Castiel that Dean liked so much.  Maybe it was the big blue eyes, the dark, unruly hair that Castiel never seemed able to tame, or maybe it was his brains.  Whatever it was, they seemed happy together.

 

“Yes, I really am.  They’re really adorable together.”

 

The music switched to something slow again and Dean pulled Castiel close once more.  It really was too damn adorable.  When he leaned in to steal a kiss Lisa couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Excuse me, but would you like to dance?  With me?” 

 

She looked up to see the new boy with the strange name standing there.  Gadreel, she thought his name was.  He was crazy cute though, and asking _her_ to dance.  A wide smile spread across her face as she eyed his extended hand.

 

“Sure.”  She placed her hand in his and stood up.  Molly gave her a thumbs up as she was led to the dance floor.  As Gadreel placed a hand on her waist and she slipped her arms around his neck, she caught Dean and Castiel looking at them.  Dean was grinning and Castiel smiled, nodding at her.  When she looked up at Gadreel she could see how he was watching her.

 

“I wanted to ask you to be my date, but I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes.  You look beautiful tonight.”  He said.  She blushed even as she smiled up at him.

 

“Thank you.  I’d have said yes though.”

 

“Good to know.  Maybe we can dance to another song?”  He asked.  She nodded.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

They ended up dancing to every slow song for the rest of the night, and a few fast ones too.  When their friends joined them, they all danced together, enjoying themselves until their feet ached and they were all exhausted.  It was fun, memorable, and she didn’t even miss the fact that she hadn’t gotten the chance to ask Dean.  By the end of the night she had a date with Gadreel for the following day.  The night turned out to be better than she’d expected.               

**Author's Note:**

> I thought little nerdy Cas with his baggy sweaters and wild, unruly hair would be adorable. I do hope you all liked this one. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
